The life of a Tomboy
by DANDYdays
Summary: Living like Eva can be hard. Especially when your a mechanic and your dad, the big Don Wei, is your boss; your roommate has a crush on you and your friend the prince from a faraway country who s KINDA handsome suddenly stays in the city for a while... AU
1. Caught between work & friends!

**Oban Star-Racers** Chapter 1: Caught between work and friends! **I don't own anything, this is purely fan made.**

I've never finished an Oban fic, while I've started about 3 or 4 or something XD But again I really wanted to do this... again, it's AU. Everyone in this story is like 5 years older then in the series but everything in the series never happened [aw they live a boring life like us... poor people XD]

´Oi Eva.´  
She could hear that someone opened the door, then some footsteps and a _poke _on her left arm. ´Eva...´  
The girl in particular, with her playful, black hair with a red dot on it, her pink goggles she never put down, her 3 ear piercings and her face tattoo´s of a tear of emptyness and a star of hope didn´t open her eyes and slapped the hand away. ´F-Five more minutes...'  
'Come on...' Sighed the male as he walked to the other side of her small bed. 'You wanna be late **again**?' He said more serious... she could hear his kneebone crack as he kneeled down in front of her and rested his head on his arms: 'Alright, what ever you want, then I'll just go grab my **bus**.'

_Oh wait it's monday morning._

'Wait! the bus! Don't leave!' She opened her eyes in a rush and while getting up she almost crashed her forehead against his chin. 'N-Now we're talking. Come on sunshine.' He laughed as he rubbed his chin for a moment, just checking...

Eva yawned and crawled up, she was lying in the bed with a sleeping-bra and black boxershorts and quickly covered her body with a sheet when the young man stood up: ''**Jordan**! What the hell are you doing here!' She yelled emberrassed as she also covered her head with the sheet.  
'Waking you up, miss Wei, or you'll be late.' Her roommate said neutral.  
Her face turned just as red as her hair out of anger and embarrasment: 'W-What if I like... wasn't **dressed**?'

It was quiet for a moment, she saw him blinking for a few times... she didn't know what it meant until he shrugged with a grin: 'Ohhh... didn't think that much ahead, sorry.' He laughed, jumping out of the way when the 22-year old threw a pillow at him.  
'But seriously you gotta get up, because if you're late again, your dad will be worried.' He said, while she'd already crawled out of her bed, walking towards a small desk with a mirror to put in some new, spiky ear piercings and fix her hair.

'But anyway... I gotta go now, my bus'll leave soon and I have to go to the base that's nearly out of town.' It was like he was pointing in the direction of the base when he pointed out of the window while throwing his backpack over his right shoulder.  
'You have to go to the base, again?'  
Jordan shrugged: 'Yeah man... they **totally** need me.' He said confident.  
Eva grinned: 'They probably need someone _reeeaaally_ talented like you Jordy-kun...' Jordan wiped with his finger underneath his ''nose'' with a flustered red blush on his face. **'To shoot their garbage to scrap.'** Eva laughed and Jordan moved back to the door.  
'Bye **partner**.' He chuckled, showing his big, teinted hand for a moment for a small wave and Eva looked at the hand through the mirror.

'Alright... _pants, pants, pants_... where are they?' Eva murmered to herself as she was looking for that damned piece of fabric in all the other mess of hers. She passed a huge pile 'till her hips to get to her closet and laughed as she saw it hanging nicely in the white furniture.  
She ignored the mess and put on her outfit, a black pair of pants with on that a lightgreen short-sleeved shirt with a yellow stripe in the middle and shoulder pads.

After dressing and looking one last time in the mirror to look at her hair she closed the door of her room behind her and passed all of the other rooms like the bathroom, Jordan's room, the kitchen and finally got in the living room because **everything **was on the same floor, the third floor that is...  
When she looked for her bag to put her tools in for work she smelled something delicious and looked at the small, plastic table with two chairs and smiled at the eggs and bacon on a slice of bread with melted butter... looks like her roommate had made her some lovely breakfast. But she didn't had time to eat it nicely, she just **threw **it in her mouth, chewed a bit and swallowed the whole thing... then ran across the room to grab her black, leather jacket and closed the door of her appartment behind her, ran down the staircase... skipping the last three stairs to land perfectly on the ground.

While walking outside she was kindof happy that _gunnerboy _woke her up because she had to run to catch her bus. While inside she noticed that the people that were also on their way to their work were looking at her, but not at her **face **but at her **uniform**. _Tsss come on, I'm pretty interesting but not a freakshow_. She laughed a little at herself.

20 minutes later Eva could finally get out of the warm and smelly vehicle at a huge building, with a huge wall around it. On the tallest building there were the giant letters: **Wei Race**. 'My second home!' The young woman laughed just before getting in through the entrance at the back.  
In there she stood still for a moment, looking at the big machines called **Star-Racers **and the hundred mechanics that were working on/up/underneath/in them and she was one of them.  
'Good morning!' She laughed at some co-workers that were laughing and enjoying their first cup of coffee in the morning.

One of the guys jumped up and saluted her like in the army: 'G-G-Good m-morning! M-Miss Wei!' He said with a stuttering voice, which was kinda odd because it was a huge man with wide shoulders and a chin that could punch a hole in a carbumper.  
Eva turned around and lift up her eyebrows with a questionable look: 'Come on guys! I'm **Eva**, not miss Wei!' She finished with a nice smile that made all the guys looking at each other with even more questionmarks above their head than hers...

After walking through the echoing room she finally reached the lockers and put her stuff in it with a sigh: 'The only ones calling me Eva that I speak often are dad and Jordan...' She facepalmed unvisible for the other people in the lockerroom and suddenly noticed a picture underneath her bag: 'Ohhh and you, mother.' She suddenly said with a smile before sticking the picture to the inside of her lockerdoor.  
_It was the picture of a beautiful woman, with a honest smile, eyes that resembled Eva like a colour you couldn't find on any rainbow and the face-tattoo's that looked like a half-moon and a tear... on the background was a Star-Racer.  
_'Gotta go to work, mom!' Eva laughed, looking one last time at the picture before closing the door and leaving her in the darkness of the insides of her locker.

The first thing she saw after leaving the lockerroom was the biggest Star-Racer of them all with two pair of feet dangling in the air.  
'Hey guys! Where did your heads go!' She chuckled, poking the feet with her finger.  
Suddenly the head of a mechanic appeared, it was a dark-skinned guy with red hair and a beard and big goggles on: 'Oi Eva, we're kindof busy right now... Koji's in there too.' He pointed at the other guy coming out of the big machine. It was a rather skinny, asian guy with black hair that lifted up his glasses with a smile: 'Good morning Eva.'

Stan & Koji were Eva's best friends around _worktime _and even after that, they could drink a couple of beers with the rest of their colleages and sometimes even Jordan tagged along. Not only were they her friends, they were also the best mechanics and they could fix **anything**. But it looked like they needed a little help with this job.  
'You guys need a hand?' The 20-yearold rebel said while looking at the big, engine of the even bigger vehicle.

Stan also looked that way and scratched himself behind the head: 'Yeah while testing this Star-Racer that's pretty new we found out it has a leak somewhere, but we don't know exactly where and we can't reach it because we're too **big**.'  
Koji tapped Eva on the shoulder, who was much smaller then the two adult males: 'And that's where we need you!' He said happy, pushing her forward.

'We want **you **to look in the engine, while we'll be searching for it underneath.' He was already getting on his knees.  
Eva shrugged: 'That's fine... could you hand me over some tools then?' And just before she could even look around Stan'd already given her a big red box full of metal that was a mechanic's best friend!

Eva nodded and lifted up the engine hood: 'Can someone hand me a flashlight? It's pretty dark in here!' She chuckled and felt a small object in her hand and clicked it on while inside the Star-Racer.  
She loved the smell of oil and looked at the big motor and pipes, everywhere she looked she saw big machines that, even though they seemed tough and mechanical, could lift up a Star-Racer and fly it smoothly through the air, like a beautiful bird.  
'Alright guys! **Here goes nothing**!'

_2 hours later..._

'Found it!'  
She brought the flashlight closer to one of the pipes and saw some green fluid escape from a tiny hole where the pipe bended to the left. 'Do you guys see any fluid somewhere? It's in the back of where I am... only more to the left.'  
She heard two bodies crawling and sliding underneath the big machine and heard a clung because Stan or Koji was trying to open a valve with a screwdriver.  
'Hey you're right! There's some green stuff dripping over the other pipes. **Good job**! Now we gotta find a way to stop the leaking without damaging something or having to tear apart this baby.'  
Eva chuckled, Stan & Koji that seemed so close they could be brothers _(or a couple but she tried to keep that out of her mind) _always called the Star-Racers they worked on their babies. 'If I use a burner to fix the small hole we're all gonna be blown up **hmmm**?' She said, without a serious tone.

Koji & Stan helped themselves up when they got out from underneath the Star-Racer and both nodded, not pleased with the idea of being blown to small pieces fluttering through the morning air.  
'Mehh we'll have a proffesionel handle that.' They both shrugged but Eva stopped them. 'Come on guys we **are** the proffesionals.' She showed them a confident grin and handed over her tool box, almost jumping into the engine of the Star-Racer.  
The two male mechanics looked at each other and shrugged, looking over Eva's small shoulders they tried to think over this **dilemma**.

_A little moment... an automatic door slid open and a mid 40-male in a black suit and a strict look appeared._

A mechanic looked up from his work, jumped up with a startled look and run towards the man in the black suit. 'Ohh g-good morning, **sir**. W-What are you doing here?' He said flustered, whiping his face with a piece of fabric used to clean engine particles... so it left a black stripe on his forehead. The man in particular, **Don Wei**... the owner of Wei Race and the boss of every person in this garage, raised an eyebrow at his ''minions'' and began to speak with a low, serious voice: 'Good morning Johnson, I'm just doing a daily route... most of the time you don't notice that because **you**'re way to busy **talking** to your colleages.' He looked around at the other mechanics and they all looked at each other like they needed someone to get the blame for that.

'Looks like I won't get any information from you geniuses.' Don Wei walked further, with his hands on his back like a real business man, searching for someone.  
'**Eva**!' He walked towards the biggest Star-Racer in the hangar and tapped the 22-yearold woman on the shoulder. At first she lift her head up from the of-oil-reaking engine with an agitated look until she noticed it was her boss/father.  
'Ohhh **dad**... I mean **boss**!' She replied.  
But the strict man where everybody was afraid of smiled only at her and folded his hands forward: 'Come on, young lady. You don't have to hesitate to call me your father. Why don't you come with me for a cup of tea?'  
But Eva turned away from him: '**No** thank you... I'm very busy.' She wanted to grab a screwdriver from the toolbox that Koji was holding but Don didn't leave. 'S-Sweetheart, why don't you take it easy... I have a lot of other men that can fix this.' Not the exact use of words either.  
'N-No... dad.'  
He took a step forward: 'W-What did you say, sweety?'  
'I said **NO**! Treat me like everyone else!'  
He folded his hands back on his back and gave her a stern look: 'You know I just can't do that...'  
'T-That's **bullshit**!' It was like the little rebel in the young woman still wasn't gone after all these years.  
But it seemed like something in the genes: 'Young lady! You're lucky you're working here! You wanted to be a mechanic working with Star-Racers that are not only dangerous when they're flying but I, you father, want you to go to a **nice university** and actually learn something!'

Eva jumped up right in front of him and looked him into his eyes, they were black and could never show emotion like before...  
**'It's always about what you think what's best!'**  
Then she turned away from him and grabbed her stuff... She didn't feel like working anymore.  
'Eva! Wait!' The desperate voice of her father echoing through the hallway hurt her heart but not enough to stop walking.

Lucky for her atleast, the exactly right bus she always took home just stopped in front of Wei Race. She got in, payed and placed her behind on a seat in the back. When she looked through the window next to her she didn't see anyone go after her.

_Two hours later, again..._

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**  
'Jordan!'  
**BANG! BANG!**  
'Jordan! Quit shooting!' A co-soldier walked towards the young man with the two toned hair... and a gun.  
'Huhhh?' Jordan removed his earphones and the protectionglasses and placed a small hand-held laser weapon on a table next to him. Then he let the practise sheet move forward to look at the result... two shots through the chest and six through the head from a 100 meters.  
'Wow **smartass**... what an answer. So how many bullets did that take?' The soldier raised an eyebrow at his younger colleage.  
But Jordan shrugged: '**8** shots...'  
'I'm impressed soldier, looks like your not losing your skills. But you can leave now, there's no one here except for you and your every-day practise.'  
Jordan grabbed a green cap with the sign of his division on the front and placed it on his head with the front on the back of his head, a little of his blackhaired side of his head poinged up underneath: 'Alright so I'm the only one... what does that matter? And why do I **need** to leave? I'm always practising for 4 hours straight... **sir**' He said hesitatingly, he didn't want to sound rude towards a superior.  
'Than move, soldier. Your time has already passed... go back home, grab a beer, go watch some sports together with your roommate.'  
Jordan laughed, looking outside through a small window: 'Naww Eva isn't really a sports fan.' He laughed, she may be a tomboy and yelling at the television with every Racing Grand Prix but she wasn't interested in basketball, football, speed-skating, volleyball, athletic stuff or any kind of sports that makes **her** tired.  
'Wait, wait, wait... Your roommate's name is Eva, like in a **girl**? I though your roommate was a dude, since you tell us a lot of shit about him, o-or her.' The soldier laughed, scratching his beard. Jordan wouldn't consider him a buddy or best friend but still, he could talk with the guy.  
The 24-yearold chuckled and shrugged: 'Yeah well... she's not really a ''typical'' girl.'

'Alright good luck with that.' The soldier, ranked Seargant, walked towards the door and looked back at his colleage with a grin: 'Well then from everything I've heard it seems like you're still not **bangin'** her... so also good luck with that!'  
Jordan jumped back when the door closed with a bang: 'S-Sir? **W-What the hell**!'  
He quickly grabbed his bag and left the sheltered building on the edge of the big city.

_half an hour later (sorry for all the timeskips D:)_

'Phew finally home... guess I gotta make some dinner cuz Eva will be home in 1 hour.' Muttered the soldier as he opened the door of his apartment. Number **16** on the **3rd** floor, with on the nameplate **J. C. Wilde** & **E. Wei**.

He also opened the door between the small hallway and the livingroom so that he could drop his stuff on the couch.  
But there was something else on the couch:  
'**Eva**!' He closed the door behind him, threw his bag on the dinnertable and sat down next to her. She was sitting with her knees against her chin just looking at the black tvscreen.  
'W-Why are you here? You're supposed to be working?' Jordan tried to look at her face but she covered it with her arms when she laid those on her knees. 'C-Come on... look at me.'  
Slowly she lifted her head up, her eyes were red and it looked like she'd bitten her lip a lot. '**What**... am I not alowed to sit here 'round this time?' She muttered, actually looking past him, through a window she saw the happy, blue sky with it's white clouds.  
'Well not around **this** time.' He raised one of his bushy eyebrows. 'D-Did you h-had another fight with your d-dad?' He tried with doubt, since he knew it was a hard subject for his roommate.  
It took a while for the young woman to answer, she slowly nodded.

'Don't worry it's gonna be fine...'  
'You don't mean that.'  
'Of course I do! Why wouldn't I mean it? You think I like seeing you unhappy?'  
'N-No... s-sorry.'  
'Don't worry about it partner... you had a rough day.' He gave her a tap on the shoulder and stood up: 'Soo... what'ya want for dinner?'  
'Y-You choose... I'm not hungry.'  
'Bacon & Eggs-but-not-in-the-morning à la Jordan... excellent choice **mademoiselle**.' He winked at her before walking towards the kitchen and Eva started to smile again.  
'Make sure you don't forget the salt!'  
'Salt is bad for you, mademoiselle.' He laughed.  
Eva also jumped up from the couch and also walked towards the kitchen to grab something to drink: **'Like I give a damn.'** She laughed before grabbing a beer.  
Jordan noticed this while breaking some eggs in a pan and looked at the little can of beer: 'Oi Eva... you wanna watch some **sports**?'  
'What! Is there a new **Grand Prix** that I don't know of?' He heard coming from the livingroom, she'd turned on the television and was zapping across the channels.  
'N-No... but there's a great s-**soccer match** around 4:30 PM!' He chuckled.  
Eva ran back to the kitchen with her beer in her hand: 'Are you kidding me? We're not gonna watch soccer. You know I don't like that so... what's up with that proposal?' She straightened her hair and the goggles on top of that and gave him a questionable look.

Jordan turned back from her, trying to focus on the food so that there wouldn't be any shells in their eggs and smiled, hoping she wouldn't notice: 'I-I dunno... it was j-just and idea.'

Eva installed herself on the small 2-persons couch and stopped zapping: 'Alright **gunnerboy** hurry up! We're gonna miss the semi-finals of the Star-Race International!'

_It seemed like Eva'd gotten over her depression and Jordan was just happy she was alright now... sitting next to each other on the small, black secondhand couch, laughing when a Star-Racer made a funny loup because of a mistake they recognized immediatly and cheering for their favourite team (Wei Race's one and only Rick Thunderbolt). That's what those two simpletons saw as a perfect day..._

_But who knows if life would go on this easy..._

* * *

**W00t! finished 8D very happy with the first chapter I hope you are too! (:**  
**And don't worry... Eva DOES have a good relationship with Don if they're not arguing about work/school/future that kinda stuff ^^**

**Please Review C:**


	2. Caught between TWO BOYS!

**Oban Star-Racers** Chapter 2: Caught between two boys! **I don't own anything, this is purely fan made.**

SECOND CHAPTER w00t! I **really **liked chapter one and I hope you readers did too! 8D  
This time **another **awesome character is gonna appear that'll make the story more exiting!  
ENJOY!

* * *

'Oi Eva!'  
This time she opened her eyes sooner, but of course, she didn't want to get up on an early tuesday morning.  
'Come on, don't make it a scene just like yesterday, just like **any **other day!' This time he said more annoyed and just pulled her arm up to shake her out of her bed.  
Slowly she got up and worked herself out of bed standing next to him he looked down and saw a slightly sad look on her face: 'Come on miss Wei.' The tall soldier with the two-toned hair said to her, with a worried undertone in his voice.  
''Alright, I'm moving...'' She sighed deeply, walking towards her small dresser, putting in her spiky ear piercings.

So... knowing her, he knew that she needed some alone-time between the Star-Racers and he could use some more 200 meter practise so he grabbed his bag, tossed if over his shoulder and closed the door of **their **appartment with still a piece of bread in his mouth.  
´See you later, miss Wei!´ He yelled, not getting an answer back.

Little Eva got up from the dresser, put on her clothes and made herself some breakfast. Eggs with bacon, yummy...  
Suddenly she heard the housetelephone bleep a little and in surprise she jumped up to throw the device out of the appartment window. But she quickly saw that it was just a voicemail message.  
Eva chuckled: 'Who would actually leave a voicemail if he/she could textmessage me... it's probably dad.' She sighed and pressed the green telephone button to hear the person's voice.

A holographic touch screen appeared out of the gray little device and Eva pressed some buttons in mid-air.  
But suddenly a person's face appeared that she didn't expect **at all**!

'H-Hey Eva... it's me, if you didn't recognize me yet, Prince Aikka.'  
She jumped a little backwards as she holographic image showed her the face of a teinted, orange-hair-coloured person with blue eyes and a nice smile: 'P-Prince...' She said, as if the hologram would actually come to life.  
The prince just kept on talking, with his gentle, friendly voice: 'Listen, I'm sorry that I'm calling you this late, I hope I haven't woken you up yet but it's the timedifference and if you get this message I may already be on my way to you.'

Eva, still surprised, blinked a few times: 'On your way here?' She said it more to herself than the hologram.  
'You see, I'm in **your country **for a royal visit with my father and mother, King and Queen of Nourasia. And this won't even take long but I could convince my mother and father to let me stay for a little longer so that I could meet you... and maybe even Jordan.'  
She chuckled a little: 'Yeah right prince, as **if **you wanna see Jordan, but we share an appartment so it's not like you have any choice.'

The Prince was still laughing: 'Well I see you later, Eva. I hope you'll be home tomorrow or else I'll have to sleep on the street.'  
Eva bleeped the screen away: 'Yeah right, or you and your royal ass could just get a king's suite at a 5-star hotel. I only have room for you on the couch.'

She looked at her pink diskman and plopped the headphones in her ears: 'Gotta go to work! I hope I'll be home for you prince.' She laughed, with a little pink blush on her cheeks that matched with her diskman where heavy-techno music was blasting out of it.  
Afterwards she closed the door behind her and noticed her Rocket Seat was untouched: 'Crap, I totally forgot about you!'  
She petted the big thing and touched a few buttons on the screen: 'Let's move!' She laughed as she flew off the sidewalk with the small device.

_LATER ..._

'Hey Eva! Welcome back!' Yelled Koji as he saw Eva land on the parkingspace of her dad, who hadn't arrived yet. The girl removed her pinkgoggles from her eyes and put on her gloves: 'Hey colleages! It's good to smell the fresh air of motoroil again.'  
Stan also hopped by: 'Did you talk with mr. Wei?'  
She nodded: 'Y-Yeah over the phone. It was a litte harsh conversation but we needed it both I guess...'  
The two men petted her on her shoulders: 'Awright! Now you can help us again!' They yelled at the same time as if they'd practised it.  
Eva jumped in front of them: 'Let's fix some shit, gentlemen!' She laughed as they ran inside.

_After working for three hours straight..._

'Phew, I'm tired...' Koji said while wiping some sweat off his face, since his glasses were getting all misty. Stan sat down on the ground next to his friend: 'Yeah me too, I'll go get some sandwiches from the cafetaria.'  
Eva popped out of the pilot's seat of a big Star-Racer: 'Get one for me too!' She waved at him and he winked at her as a reply.  
Eva had to fix the bulletproof-glass it's open/close-function since it was having glitches, and even working with only wires could get her dirty. She tried to wipe some black mystery-stuff off her star-tattoo but just wiped it all over her face: 'This is not working.' She sighed, but with a smile and dropped her tools in a toolbox.  
'Tell me about it, we've been working on this _monster _for hours.' Koji answered when they both looked at the racingmachine.  
Eva raised an eyebrow: 'What happened to calling your racingcars _baby's_**?**'  
Koji laughed: 'Once in a while you call _all _your children _monsters_.' Eva laughed back, she didn't even wanna know what he meant by calling the things they worked on "kids".

Eventually Stan returned and they all sat on boxes, eating their bread with things like bacon or french cheese.  
Eva took a bite and smiled happily: 'This is what I enjoy in life... eating bread with dirt all over my face with my two best working-buddies while Jordan is somewhere shooting paper things with people drawn on it and Prince Aikka is coming to visit.' She giggled.  
Koji and Stan looked at each other: 'Y-You mean, your royal friend is coming to **our **city and he's visiting you?' Stan said, while he and Koji were thinking the same thing.  
'Yeah, he called me today, or actually yesterday. But because of the timedifference it was noon there and like 3 o'clock here.' She replied, but that's not the answer the two men expected.  
'No I mean, he's going to **you**after his royal visit even though you live together with mr. Soldier, Jordan?' Koji said this time, still thinking the same as his friend... Eva always wondered how they did that sort of thing.

But she shrugged and kept on eating: 'What's the problem with that? I have my own room, Jordan has his own room and the Prince can sleep on the couch because we don't have enough space for him anywhere else... well maybe in the bath.' She laughed at that last comment.  
The two big mechanics sighed, it wasn't like **they **were going to convice her in what kind of situation she was. She should just find that out herself.  
'Well, let's get back to work before mr. Don Wei himself is going to check on us.' Said Stan, the mechanic with dirt everywhere, even in his red hair. He replaced his toothpick while Koji got up and wiped his glasses with a part of his t-shirt that wasn't gross yet.  
'Yeah we wouldn't want that to happen.' Laughed Eva.

_They continued working, fixing stuff, throwing around their tools, pushing Eva into small spaces because she was one of the smallest yet toughest around, laughing and telling stories until it was time to leave..._

'That was a great day, Eva. And we worked hard!' Koji petted Eva on her shoulder and gave Stan a frienly nod.  
'Thanks guys, but of course I wasn't the only one doing stuff... you guys did more then me!' She scratched herself behind her head, making her hair dance in the orange, evening sky.  
'No need to be so shy, little mechanic-girl... you **rock**. And the owner of that Star-Racer we fixed is going to drop his jaw on the floor!'  
Eva already put on her goggles as they walked outside and placed her toolbox underneath the place she sat on... since there was space underneath there to put her stuff away: 'And if he's not, we'll kick his ass.' She laughed, the two men grinning back.  
But Koji eventually dropped that sneaky laugh and lifted up his glasses: 'Well I don't know if thats going to happen, since our client is the champion of the **Minor Leauge **or something.'  
Eva widened her eyes: 'Y-You mean Rick Thunderbolt?' She screamed like a little girl that just won a huge popsicle on the local funfair.  
Stan & Koji jumped a little backwards: 'Yeah that guy, what about him?'  
Eva almost dropped her already floating Rocket Seat on the hard asphalt: 'Only the best racer in the whole world! I think he's awesome and Jordan is probably his biggest fan.' She laughed as she remembered how Jordan and her would sit really close to the television with a bowl of popcorn everytime their **idol **had a race.  
'Well he's going to pick up his Star-Racer with a huge crew tomorrow.' Said Koji to wake her up from her flashback.  
'SERIOUSLY!' Screamed the girl like she was at a concert and just high-fived the leadsinger. 'OMG can I bring Jordan to the hangar! We **got **to meet him!'  
Stan almost spit out his toothpick while laughing: 'Haha! Wow Eva, I've never seen you like this! But of course you can! You gotta work tomorrow.'

Eva already started driving and waved at them: 'Alright cool! see you guys later! Bye bye!' As she gained a lot of speed and dissapeared underneath the sun.  
Koji and Stan stopped waving: 'That girl is full of surprises.' Laughed Stan as he and his friend returned to the garage. ' That's what we like about her.' Laughed Koji as a reply.

_When Eva finally got home she noticed her partner still wasn't here yet._

'Alright! I'm going to surprise him!' She ran towards the kitchen and got out **a lot **of ingredients from all of the drawers. 'We're going to meet Rick Thunderbolt!' She even yelled from the balcony, scaring some sunbathing people.

_Later... (sorry for so many time skips)_

The door slowly opened and a big guy dropped his bag on the floor: 'Oi Eva! I'm home!'  
He didn't get an answer back but he smelled something great. But he knew that if Eva wasn't home a **burglar **would be in the house, cooking dinner for them or there was something on fire.  
He ran towards he kitchen and almost bumped his head against the doorpost when he jumped inside one of the many rooms of their apparment: 'Eva! Are you in here!' He said kind of worried.  
But his scared look melted of his face when he saw Eva kicking the old microwaves butt: 'Come on you stupid thing, how do you work!'  
She raised her foot in the air but looked up when she saw a huge figure appear in the small kitchen: 'O-Oh hey Jordan, your home just in time.' She laughed as she placed her two feet on the white floor again.

Her roommate laughed and put his coat on the floor: 'You having a fight with the electronic devices in the house again?' He walked towards the big microwave and pressed some buttons.  
Eva herseld, crossed her arms and showed him an agitated, 5-year old girl look, blowingup her cheeks and sticking out her tounge: 'If it was a Star-Racer I would've made you **lasagne **in 3 seconds!'  
He chuckled but quickly turned towards her when he heard that specific kind of dinner: 'LASAGNE?' He yelled.  
Eva gave him a grin and a thumbs up: 'That's right, but you can only have it if you answer this question right.'  
His face showed **a lot **of questionmarks but Eva began: 'Who is the world champion of the Minor Leauge?'

'Rick Thunderbolt.' It didn't even take a second. 'Why do you ask? You know I'm a huge fan.' He tapped her on the forehead: 'Or did the gasses of all those engines finally get to your brain.' He chuckled as Eva petted her now-hurting forehead with her fingertips.  
'That's correct mr. Wilde! Now you win a meet&greet with this so-called **Rick Thunderbolt**!' She laughed but his expression didn't say anything.  
He grabbed a plate and while waiting for his lasagne: 'Are you kidding? How the hell would you ever get that to happen?'

'Well today Stan, Koji and I had to fix up a **really **big Star-Racer full of sponsor-stickers and guess what. The owner of that racingmonster is Rick Thunderbolt!' His face finally started to sparkle like a rainbow. 'And he's going to pick it up together with his crew!' She laughed when she saw he almost dropped his plate.

'Eva! That's amazing! CAN I COME!'  
She shook her head in disbelief: 'Do I even gotta ask you?'  
'Fucking AWESOME!' He jumped towards her and wanted to wrap his arms around her but a sudden sound freezed them both to the bone.

_DING DONG DING DONG DIIIIIING DOOOOOOONG_

'The doorbell?' Wondered Jordan as he took a few steps back again.  
He saw a huge smile appear on Eva's small face as she ran out of the kitchen: 'That must be the prince!' She yelled happily.  
Jordan didn't follow her: 'P-Prince? Eva did you forget to tell me something?' He ran after her: 'Hey! Eva!'

When he got in the hallway he saw thay she was just busy opening the door for him, at first only an arm appeared. A brown arm with over that white sleeves and a gold ring on his finger with the crest of the Nourasian royal family in it.  
Then his head appeared, spiky orange hair in that goofy hairstyle, blue determained eyes and a friendly smile towards Eva.  
'Eva! How are you!' Laughed the Royalty with his arms wide open for her.  
'Prince Aikka!' Laughed the 22-year old girl as she took his hug and wrapped her arms around his neck with a happy smile on her face. 'Wow, it's been so long!'  
He petted her shoulders with her hands and eventually pulled back, seeing that Jordan had also arrived in the small hallway: 'And mr. Wilde is also here, even though I don't know why...' He tried to smile nice but his eyes showed something else.

Jordan showed him a mean grin: 'Well, well... look who we have here.' He clenched his fists together. '**You**.'

Aikka was standing at the entrance, Jordan in the middle of the hallway and Eva just in between. Could she be _cought _in a little love-triangle?

* * *

GUESS WE'LL NEVER KNOW! muwhahaha...  
no seriously  
I never update this story :(

Anyways, I still hope you'd like to comment on this story. Review, Fave, Flame, Dance like a monkey **do what pops up in your head first :)**

* * *

**W00t! finished 8D very happy with the first chapter I hope you are too! (:**  
**And don't worry... Eva DOES have a good relationship with Don if they're not arguing about work/school/future that kinda stuff ^^**

**Please Review C:**


	3. Problematic Roommates!

**Oban Star-Racers** Chapter 2: Problematic roommates! **I don't own anything, this is purely fan made.**

I'm glad this story gets more popular then before :) (is it because of the name change? I dunno XD)  
I don't think this story is going to have like... a huge storyarc, it's just everyday shizz that's happening.  
It's been more then A MONTH since I updated, I'm a lazy bastard, I know XD  
**ENJOY**!

* * *

When Stan & Koji teased her about it, she thought it wasn't such a big deal.  
But right now, the 22-year old tomboy sitting next to the triggerhappy soldier/roommate on the small black couch and looking at the face of a prince charming from another country drinking tea with **every **rule from an unknown ettiquetebook she'd never seen before... she realised this was starting to get more problematic every minute!

'So you two live together?'  
Eva blinked a few times and looked at the prince putting down his teacup with a gentle hand: 'Hahhh?' She said out of the blue.  
'You and **that guy**.' He moved his blue eyes to Jordan for a moment, who luckily didn't notice anything and Eva got her brain back in her head right when he looked at her again.  
She laughed: 'Ohh **that**...' She waved with her hand in front of her face to wave away the look he gave her, not like it had any result. 'Well it was a nice upportunity ...' She tried to shrug it off.  
Aikka opened his mouth with a slight sigh in it: 'Upportunity?' His voice had a little bitter undertone in it she couldn't get into a right category.  
She looked at Jordan for a moment, who was just **trying **to read a magazine so that he wouldn't have to face crownprince Aikka, not like he wasn't paying attention to their little conversation, he just felt like it was better for the three of them if he would just shut his mouth for a moment.

Eva got up and took the prince's empty cup: 'Well you see... when dad & I **reunited **we decided at first that I would stay at his place. Which is a pretty big penthouse on top of a skyscraper, I don't know what he thought about the heights but that's his own decision.' She chuckled a little remembering the 100th floor her dad was living on. 'Anyways... I stayed there until I was 21, then I thought it was time to search for my own place.'  
Aikka raised an eyebrow... she didn't know how to place **that **either.  
'Dad has his own racing company so he has to work **a lot** and wanted to send me to a university, but I didn't want that and started working at Wei Race as a mechanic, I got pretty good at it and I work with nice people... but since dad was always gone for so long I never saw him so I wanted to live with someone I **knew**.'  
The rebellious-girl pointed at Aikka's cup and asked with her eyes if he wanted a refill but he shook his head, the Prince of Nourasia wasn't used to cheap supermarket tea... so Eva sat down again and continued talking: 'That's when Jordan got in the picture.' She saw how her partner reacted a little.  
'He'd just moved to this city because of the army base he was stationed at and asked if I wanted to live with him.'  
The big guy groaned for a moment and Eva poked him in his arm: 'Took him long enough...' She laughed, but returned to the one she was explaning things.

'This appartment is also closer to anything that was free at that moment and it wasn't expensive, like all those penthouses downtown.' She said relaxed even though she had a rich dad, she'd decided she was going to pay for most of her personal things because she was just an **independant girl**.  
'So Jordan goes to the army base almost every morning and I go to work, fixing Star-Racers with my colleages, see my dad a few times a week and can still **do **the things I like...' She ended it with a smile, she was pretty happy with her life at the moment.

Aikka switched his crossed legs from his right to left one and even crossed his hands with the same movement: 'That all sounds well... even though you live in such a tiny place.'  
'Sorry it isn't a castle like your place ...'  
Eva and Aikka looked up and saw the big 24-year old soldier had put away his Racing Magazine and looked at the foreign prince with an agitated look.  
'That's what you get for **working hard**.' He crossed his arms.  
'Jordan!' Eva almost jumped up. 'H-He didn't mean that, **right**!' She tried to laugh but her face was getting the same colour as her hair. _angry red._  
But the big guy got up without looking at one of them and left the room.

Eva ran her hand through her hair: 'He's always like that.' She sighed, not having the urge to go after him.  
Aikka nodded to end the conclusion of Jordan's hotheaded personality.  
'So Eva, could you show me my room.' He got up from his cramped seat.

Eva followed his movements and laughed: 'Sure, it's about time to eat but there's still time.'  
She showed him the door and they were in the hallway again.  
Eva quickly opened another door and showed her rich friend a small room with green walls: 'Voilà monsieur.'  
As he went inside he saw a small bed with clean sheets folded on the cushion, a small black desk with model planes and a small, empty black closet.  
He turned to the right wall and saw a mirror with stickers attached to them.  
He smiled: 'This looks like a kid's room.' He said in surprise.  
But little Eva followed him inside: 'That's not the answer I expected at all! Not even from a crownprince.' They both laughed looking inside the room that was about 2 by 5 meter.

She sat down on the bed: 'It was already like this when I moved to this place.'  
Aikka sat down next to her and dropped his leatherbag on the side: 'You mean Jordan fixed this cramped room.'  
'Haha.' She punched him on the shoulder: 'Shut up, mr. Rick Guy. This is one of the biggest rooms we have in the whole house. It's bigger then mines & Jordan's room.'  
Aikka raised an eyebrow: 'How come?' But he saw the look on her face, it was **just as **questionable.  
'I dunno.' She laughed and got up. 'You just unpack your bag, then I'll prepare dinner.'

Aikka sighed and looked around, the happy green walls and curtains with tanks and airplanes on it: _The fact that it's a kid's room scares me a bit. _But he got up and put his ceremonial uniform between the 'normal' clothes he just bought for this occasion.

'Oh Eva.'  
Eva put her hands on her hips: 'What're you so surprised about, this is **also **my house.' She saw how he was preparing dinner just when she was about to do it! It almost felt like he was thinking ahead of her before she thought of it!  
But he turned back from her: 'Nothing...' He put the food on 3 plates.

'I hope you're not going to **spit **on Prince Aikka's food.' Eva gave him an angry look but he just shrugged.  
'Or else, he'll drag me to the royal Nourasian court?'  
Eva grabbed two plates: 'Geezus, you're **so **sarcastic.' She rolled with her eyes and left the small, white kitchen.  
The big guy didn't answer back, he just looked at his dishes: 'Great, she left the one I spit on.' He muttered before following her to the dining table.

_A little while later..._

'What do you call this dish?' Aikka grabbed his fork, looked at the 'silver'ware as if it was a highly technological robot and started digging in his 'food'.  
Eva stopped eating: 'Y-You don't know **lasagna**!' Her food almost fell out of her mouth, Jordan grinned at the face the royalty was making.  
'Uhh, no? It tastes pretty juicy for a dinner-meal.' He poked his fork in it and saw the meat fell apart.  
Jordan and Eva looked at each other and started laughing.  
'Ahahah, you totally make the cliche thing of rich people getting used to normal stuff true!' Laughed Eva.  
Jordan buried his face in his arms: 'S-Seriously, haha. What kind of moron **are **you!'

Aikka just looked at the two adolescents: 'Y-You guys, what is it that's so hilarious about our dinner?'  
Eva took a bite of her meal: 'You even talk funny...'  
Jordan almost poked his fork in the other guy's eye: 'Yeah dude, like seriously.'  
He looked at Molly and grinned: 'Oh Miss Eva Wei, how lovely to see you.' He started, raising his pinky in the air.  
'Why thank you, Sir Jonathan Wilde from the Wilde fortune.' Her voice skipped a few tones and you could put a lovely violin piece of music underneath their conversation while Aikka was watching the two with a flabbergasted face.  
'Would you like a nice cup of Earl-Gray in this lovely afternoon?' Jordan was already standing up."  
Eva giggled: 'That would be **splendid**, I played too much cricket half past noon.'

Jordan already dissapeared into the kitchen.  
'Eva.'  
'Hahh?' She turned towards her royal firned.  
'That was totally unneccesary for.' He looked at her with a straight face.  
'Oh.' Answered the tomboy quite dissapointed.  
But he (once again) stopped eating and smiled: 'But it was pretty funny.'  
A thumbs-up almost appeared straight INTO his face and Eva quickly pulled back before she'd pound him in the face: 'Haha, anytime prince.'

Jordan returned with a pack of ice tea in his hands: 'Sorry dudes, we only have this crap in the frigde. Gotta go shopping tomorrow.'  
Aikka blinked: 'Is that tea in a carbon?'  
The two regular people slapped themselves in the face. 'Yes. Yes it **is**! Get used to it or go import some Earl Gray yourself.'  
With an agitated look the 24-year old pounted the drinks on the table while Eva just laughed.  
She petted her rich friend on the shoulder: 'You'll get used to it.' She whispered soft.

Eva lifted her cup in the air: 'Let's go guys! Here goes nothing!' Her smile was bright, she was with her two best friends in one house!  
Jordan was too busy chowing down his 3rd plate and quickly lifted his own bright-green cup up: 'Sule thang, Pawthna!' He tried with his mouth full of meaty, orange goodness.  
Aikka slowly followed: 'Uh yes, let's make this a time to remember.' He tried with a faint smile.

_They certainly had no idea how things were going to work out!_

* * *

**UPDATED! Please don't be so mad that it's late D8**

Please review (: I gave it my best shot (is that the good expression? XD I dunno fer sure!)


End file.
